Night and Day
by mahsmoothie
Summary: Yori now a prefect and part of the vampire hunter association. Can she balance her duty when her besst friend and crush comes back to the academy?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire night...this is just my little fantasy(:**

**hope you guys like this. its my first fanfic. I wanted the characters to be a little more mature in this story, and this is also taking place after the night class students left and Yori became a prefect and part of the vamp. hunter association.**

**...so i'm just a noob... please take it easy on me. kay xP**

**btw. the italic words are inner thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

The days were filled with unneeded boredom._ sigh._

Cross Academy was back to the way it was since that "incident" accord with the battle for power and blood, a few months ago. Involving my best friend Yuuki, Zero, and the rest of the night class. Since almost every student in the day class's memories were erased, not including mine and Zero's. Since, shockingly Zero was also a vampire, it wasn't necessary to erase his memory, seeing as he was somehow caught up with the fights. As for me, well I asked to keep my memory. One of the perks of being a pure blood princess's best friend.

The days went as planned, like nothing ever happened.

Yes, it was back to the usual quiet mornings and hectic afternoons when the night class would make their entrance. Of course not including those night class students and one morning class student, who were associated with the event. There was a total of nine missing...

_Takuma, Yuuki, Kaname, Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Sara, and Aidou._

_Even, though that night brought terror and chaos to the academy, I felt like it also brought me much more closer to Yuuki and...sigh._

Its been exactly eight months, two weeks, and three days since Yuuki left...along with him.

Who you ask?

As much as I hate, I mean _really_, **_really _**hate to admit it.

"Him" is the non other than our own infamous and notorious campus play boy Aidou Hanabusa.

_Well, it was only a crush anyway..._

_Oh. shm. I'm letting my thoughts run wild again...and this is what happens when a girl with an over active imagination (probably from reading to much) such as my self is left with nothing to do but day dream my day away._

I almost forgot. Hello everyone my name is Sayori Wakaba, or just Yori. It is now my senior year in high school and I am now a prefect and part of the vampire hunter association and I and currently waiting patiently for my partner Zero to arrive in order for us to do our prefect duties. Lately, that guy have been lacking off. Does he honestly think that a small girl like me can hold off a stampede of crazed and hormonal teenage girls?

Geez.

Knowing Zero, he's probably somewhere sleeping or moping . Well, its not like I can blame the guy. He did just lost the love of his life to another man and on top of that, he's been busy with the level E vampires roaming around almost every night. I heard that there have been quite a few lately.

"I guess it's just me again today."

"Hmm...wouldn't you just get stepped on like last time?" Asked a mono-toned voice coming from behind me.

"Oh. Zero, where d' you come from?" I asked startled looking up to see his silver hair a little disheveled and his violet eyes looking heavy from the lack of sleep.

" I was right behind you, but seems like you were day dreaming."

"Sorry, um...we should probably head to the night classes building now, don't you think?"

Without a word, Zero started walking and I followed behind as we would create a barrier between the day and night class students. And this had been my routined scheduled every day since becoming a prefect.

**

* * *

sooooooooo whaaaaaaatchaaaaa think! huh huh?**

**I know its short but its only the intro, so please bare with it for now. thnks.**

**lemons in later chapters=D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is a little flash back..hope you guys enjoy:) please feel free to leave a comment. thnks! **

**if you guys have any ideas on how i can make the story better pleaseeeee...tell me cuz i feel like im running out-_- **

**anywhooo...enough rambling and on to the story! **

_Flash back_

The screams of the day class girls filled the yard. Yuuki walked passed the crowd of girls waiting to see their night class crushes. Zero stood still as a statue glaring at anyone who would dare make a bold move as to go over the line. The gate opened and the screams and shrieks from the night class's so called "fans" grew louder.

Yori stood by a near by tree, rolled her eyes. Carelessly watching the whole scene. Unlike the rest of her psychotic classmates, her reasons for coming out near the night class's dorm was to watch over her absent-minded best friend, who can be so easily taken advantage of.

The night class walked out and of course the first one out has to be the oh so flamboyant, over confident, aquamarine-eyed, blond show off and the rest of his class followed. Hanabusa Aidou's icy blue eyes explored through the crowd of his infatuated psychotic fans and unintentionally locking his gaze with an almost earthy, warm brown eyes belonging to a figure away from the horde.

Yori standing apart from the disarray of it all. Eyes widened, holding her breath. Heat spreading through her face and she was somehow captured in those eyes. It was like she was drowning.

_For that fraction of a second it was as if, the world quieted down for the two. _

"Wild-sempai! look here!"

"Shiki-sempai!"

"IDOL-SEMPAI!" screamed his "fans" in unison. Breaking their eye contact.

""How are my cute little flowers this evening?" he uttered stroking his feather like hair in one smooth motion and giving one of his many admirers his so called "love gun " making the group of girls squeal louder. Yori, rolled he*****r eyes.

_Breathe! _She told herself turning around, holding her heated face in her cold hands. She gave one last glance to her best friend and to the Hanabusa Aidou, who was busy entertaining his admirers before heading for the dorm room.

A loud whistle came from Yuuki as she tried to calm down the bewildered crowd.

"Aidou-sempai! please behave yourself!" she said pleadingly, shifting her position so she could now face the culprit behind all the chaos.

Aidou quickly grabbed Yuuki giving her a hug. "Aw. come on." the flirtatious blond said seductively. A roaring gasp came from the flock of fans, all giving the prefect death stares.

"A...Aiidou.!" Yuuki cried out. Having a satisfied look on his face, from teasing the prefect yet again.

"Aidou." a quiet but commanding voice from Kaname Kuran, broke the commotion making Aidou let go of Yuuki in a flash. Aidou flashed an awkward smile before apologizing to both parties.

"Thank you sempai..." Yuuki murmured, blushing wildly. The tall dark haired Kuran took notice of Yuuki's embarrassment and gleamed her a gentle smile before leaving.

"Aidou, lets go." said Akatsuki Kain, a tall red haired man, who was Aidou's calm and composed, cousin.

The blue eyed blond nodded and gave a quick peek back to where those warm brown eyes stood before. Only to find an empty space.

* * *

Yori didn't know when, but it became a habit of hers to quietly watch Yuuki, and out of nowhere her eyes began to wonder pass her best friend and onto those aquamarine eyes.

She hated herself for the fact that, she was becoming like one of her crazed classmates. She needed to stop.

* * *

_"So, she was the prefect's friend._..._I'm so handsome even the prefect's friend is falling for me!_ " Aidou thought, putting a gratified smirk on his face.

He saw her a few times. Four to be exact. He began counting in his head after the day his icy stare held hers, he wanted to be lost in those warmth again, but he could never manage to apprehend her eyes.

After the fifth time he saw her, she stopped coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter is longer than the other ones and there's a spolier to this, so just warning you guys now lol and also i havent been keeping up with vk so the storys just gonna be how my head wants it to be=P**

**anyway hope you guys like it! and thanks for the comments! they really inspire me to write more(: **

_It was the calm before the storm._

Chairman Cross had warmed both prefect's and Yagari sensei of the arrival of those the night class students who left after the "incident" a few months before. They will arrive any day, this week, he informed them.

Zero was emotionless, hiding the deep irritated and pained feeling he had at the thought that a certain "ex-prefect" would also be back in the academy with her new found lover.

Chairman Cross and Yori was on the other hand, were ecstatic having Yuuki back.

* * *

"Home sweet home." a green eyed, blonde said happily. Entering their old dorm. It has been months since they last stepped foot in the facility, but they all remembered every nook and cranny of the building.

"Why are you always so happy Takuma?" Aidou muttered out as a yawn escaped his perfectly sculpted mouth.

"Well, there's a lot to be happy about Aidou-sempai." stated the young pure blood princess. Her brown with a tint of burgundy, eyes twinkled as she stared at the grand room having only been able to step in only once when she was a prefect. Looking around, she couldn't help but wonder how her best friend was doing since they used to share a room in the academy, not so long ago. Her thoughts trailed off as acute nostalgia of the academy filled her mind.

"I wonder if Yori's wake now?" she uttered to herself.

_"Yori..huh" _the aquamarine eyed noble thought.

"It's best to rest first, Yuuki. I'm sure everyone else is tired." voiced the older pure blood prince.

"Oh right." replied Yuuki, giving a subtle smile to Kaname.

The group detached going their separate ways by pairs to their shared bed rooms. Senri with Takuma, Ruka with Rima, Akatsuki with Aidou, and Yuuki with Kaname. (spoiler! sorry i havent been catching up with vk so idk how to add sara to this story..so i decited to leave her out=P) They left with nine and now returned with eight because a certain power hungry female noble became a traitor...

* * *

Yori walked right behind Zero to where the usual group of so called "fans" huddled together. Their typical squealing and giggling was unusually louder than before.

"Guess they figured out that "they're back." sigh Yori, looking at Zero who seemed to be spacing out. _Geez, this jerk! _

The two reached the night dorm's gates as scheduled and both prefects were place to their proper positions. Zero stood in front of a group of overly excited girls, arms crossed without much effort to hold them off, but of course his death glare always seems to do the job. As for Yori, since she's basically not physically strong enough to hold off a class of people, let alone a class of overly excited hormonal teenage girls. She was having a much more difficult time handling them and her gentle and quiet nature didn't help her situation either.

* * *

Yuuki ran down the night dorm's grand stair way quickly, fidgeting with high elation at the thought of having this immense lustrous gate opening at any seconds and eliminating the obstacle between her and her best friend.

The rest of the night class was already loitering in the waiting room. Akatsuki was standing up behind Ruka who was occupied on reading a magazine. Rima and Senri sat next to Ruka on the same extensive elegant couch, sharing pokii. On a smaller couch that seemed like a duplicate of the bigger one, sat a bored blue-eyed noble with a hint of annoyance to the green-eye noble next to him.

"Quit smiling already!" shouted Aidou.

_Hn..patience Aidou, patience. _He thought to himself, waiting impatiently for the two pure bloods to come and finally leave. _The sooner they come, the sooner I can move around, see my loyal fans. _Aidou thought smugly..._and the sooner I can hear them say my name, even though that pesky prefect "Zeros" there...pre..fect..._The image of big brown eyes stopped all his self-centered thoughts. Hitting his forehead with his right hand.

_What the? why would I be thinking about that?_

"I can't help it, OK" Takuma said smirking, bringing Aidou back.

"Your face's going to get stuck like that and your going look like some creep who smiles at everything"

"I don't mind" Takuma spat back smirking wider. The group snickered at the idiotic bickering between the two.

"Good morning!..er good night?"

The group all turned their heads to look at the all too eager pure blood princess.

"Hello, Yuuki-sama, hello Kaname-sama" greeted Takuma along with the others.

"Ready?" asked Kaname, who walked a few steps behind his fiance, with a thought full look on his face. Yuuki nodded with a grin.

* * *

The gate finally opened, and the screams and squeals of the excessively thrilled fans was giving Yori a major headache. Using all her strength to settle them down a bit.

"OH, how I missed all my pretty flowers!" bellowed the aquamarine-eyed noble.

"ADOL-SEMPAI!" yelled the group in unison. Startling Yori from the sudden racket behind her, making her twitch.

Aidou noticed the small jump Yori took from the abrupt noise of this fans. He couldn't help but smile at how adorably vulnerable she looked. His smile dropped when their eyes met.

Yori tried to remain calm. _Alright breathe! _ Deeply inhaling to look up, only to be captured by a pair of familiar Aquamarine eyes. _Is he looking at me? No can't be. Don't be stupid Yori! He's probably just curious since I'm now the new prefect. Yeah thats it, but why is he still looking here! _Forgetting to exhale. Blood crept to her cheeks, her face felt like it was burning up.

_The commotion died down. The wind swayed back and forth. It was as if all the chaos disappeared and time stopped. _

"Yori!" a pair of small arms wrapped around her shoulders. The whimsical voice pulled the two out of their trance.

"Yuuki" said Yori exhaling out air. She smiled, relief at her best friends too perfect timing.

**OMG whats gonna happen next! ahh...i dont know either...sigh -_-**

**pls comment for new ideas or if you just want to drop by and say hi:) **


End file.
